teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pootis Man
Talk :) Complaints, comments, and reports...... of endangered Spy Crabs you found that need shelter. Re: No probs, the user has been banned and thanks for my absence this weekend. Argorrath (talk) 00:34, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: A question I orginally requested to become an administrator here since it was dead and I would've liked to improve things. Although, I became pretty busy inside and outside of Wikia, including editing other wikis that need attention since they are having a recent release. Anyways, I am unable to give you the rights of admin, as I am only an administrator, not a bureaucrat. If you would like to have admin/rollback rights, please speak with Argorrath, as he is the only active bureaucrat. Thanks for the interest. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 23:36, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Re Alright, I see your edits on other wikias I'm more active on and know you are a good editor and person to stop vandalism. You shall recieve adminship momentarily.Argorrath (talk) 01:25, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :Looks like it, not sure though. Argorrath (talk) 01:57, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: From what I see, Wrench works and is good name for the TF2 page. However I might not be getting the gist of what you are saying. Argorrath (talk) 21:42, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey! Thanks for the warm welcome. :) And to answer your question: No, I am not a member of the VSTF, but I do countervandalism with them occasionally. And if it was a discolored (lime-green) version of Pinkie Pie, yup, that was me! :P --Randomized Oh Jesus, that was fast (the reply). I was editing a page when you did this that was so scary XD. See ya around, Pootis Man (talk) 22:19, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I tend to reply really fast. :P You still play TF2 much? Just curious. --Randomized :Yup, I do. A lot, mostly 2fort and Turbine since I literally could draw a 3D map of them. Also, I tend to play on X10 servers, randomizer (lol username) and silly ones when I get bored of the same map. But yeah, long story short, a lot. Actually, why don't we try the TF2 chat thingy? Insted of the talk page. :P Pootis Man (talk) 22:38, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :Oh my god, I just realized the wiki has 666 pages. Good thing or bad thing? lol. (incase you don't get it its basically a referance to satan. Sorry if you did know) Pootis Man (talk) 23:27, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure, what's your steam name? and lol, wow. --Randomized ::Well, I changed my username for the sake of variety, as my minecraft username was the same so I changed my wiki name + TF2 name. Do I use my old name since it still shows up like that on Steam as *********'s account or the new one which shows up to everyone else as ******* ** *********? the *'s are so random people don't have my usernames. Just tell me do I use my old or new name Pootis Man (talk) 01:13, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Either of them works I believe. --Randomized Re: Wow! You are welcome, I will add more infoboxes to the weapon by the time. But about the Crate page, should all series be in the page or should they been in seperate pages? I think it would be nice if they have seperate pages. I have created a template for the crate series, I hope you like it. HorizonStriker (talk) 11:00, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I think seperate pages would be a good idea. Not to mention, you already made templates for it so yeah, I think it would be a good idea. It would be a hell'ofa long page if we had all crates on one page, along with all possible drops from the crate, so yeah. The catagory for it would have to be like Tools/Crates or something, one of the two, as there are so many crates. To comfirm, yes. Good luck! Pootis Man (talk) 02:13, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I have added pages for series 1-3. It looks good so far. HorizonStriker (talk) 10:48, May 10, 2014 (UTC) All the crates have now pages. It took a while, but it is done now. xD HorizonStriker (talk) 16:01, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Upload a new one, as the small one is for text things, like info. But ya, upload a bigger one. Argorrath (talk) 02:37, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks You are welcome, at least they are blocked for some time. Let's hope that no more vandals is coming, but it is something that we need to be ready for since they exist on every Wiki.. I actually also forgot about this wiki for a while too.. ^^' HorizonStriker (talk) 19:59, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay, good luck with your finals. I will try to keep my eyes open if I see any vandals here. HorizonStriker (talk) 21:53, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Greetings "Today, I ask you, how did you get your username? And why? ''First, I'll start with mine: Tropsical. First, I was drinking some Tropsico. (it's a drink in my country, very nice) I looked on the box. It said: "Tropsico: Tropical Food Drink". First I tried to take the name "Tropsico" in ''League of Legends. It was taken, so I changed it to "tropical". I backspaced "Tropsico" until it looked like "Trop" - so I added "ical" so it became "Tropical". BUT IT WAS A MISTAKE!! I backspaced "Trop", but really it was "Trops" - so when I added "ical", it became "Tropsical". That was how I got the name "Tropsical". How did you get your name? Thanks, Tropsical Guy" With a username like "ThePunchGuy", it was impossible for me not to post this. - ThePunchGuy (talk) 09:27, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, mine was originally Bob99090900, my username for EVEYTHING until I felt the need to switch it. I love Pootis (Go heavy, press X then 5 so its Poot-Dis penser here, Pootis Spencer) So I made it Pootis man. Later I found out about Pootis Pow, press G while holding fists/melee taunt kill and he is about to go POW! So I press x and 5 right before he does it so it's Pootis-POW!! Haha! But I already switched my name, So Pootis man is stays :3 Pootis Man (talk) 17:36, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello I've been browsing this wiki for a little bit, and just realized I'd seen you before, in a thread on Gray's wall at the MCC Wiki. Hi. Silver (talk) 13:46, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm applying for any ranks. I have plenty of tf2 experiences and I know many unknown facts. I also want to block griefers and help the wiki a on growing up. If you want any extra informations or tests, leave a message on my wall!:)Icooltse (talk) 05:00, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey pootis man, i want to ask the requirements to be a admin in this wikia . I am a man who is very very into tf2 and i know a lot of tf2. Tell me if i have any requirement or unqualified places, thank you! Icooltse (talk) 03:04, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Inactivity Since you seem to have been inactive for 3 years, I may as well get some admin rights for this wiki, if that's okay with you. Heavy1994 (talk) 16:54, January 1, 2018 (UTC)